


Life After Death

by PerserveranceNotLOVE



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerserveranceNotLOVE/pseuds/PerserveranceNotLOVE
Summary: In a world of Watchers, a group wishes to be Heroes. Propelling oneself through worlds to get to a destination is hard enough, what happens if one gets pushed off course?Solas is just wondering why the Herald breaks out into maniacal giggles whenever she tells someone to "Go suck an egg!".((Warning, will have a fairly powerful main character.))





	Life After Death

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and all! Quick note before we begin, I do not own nor have I ever owned Dragon Age Inquisition or any associated characters within. I do own my OCs. Enjoy!

In a world of Watchers, what would you do? In a society of people able to send worlds Heroes and control that Hero's actions, would you send a kind and courageous soul or a ruthless conquered? For many of our people, they are content to live their lives only concerning themselves with our world. Some enjoy playing with the lives of those on the other sides of the Screens. And some genuinely enjoy bringing peace and prosperity to troubled lands. And then there are those of us who hate the very thought of hiding behind Screens, of controlling another being's free will, whether for good or ill. 

For me and my friends, my family, we are the last Creators in a world of Watchers.

~-0-~

"How's it looking over there, Tina?" I hear Adrian yell from where he hunches over the control panel.

I don't hear Tina's reply as the door slams open next to me and Keith's pops in, "Honey, I'm home!"

Without missing a beat, a water bottle flies from where Tina has disappeared inside a mass of wires. The bottle hits Keith squarely in the center of his forehead, causing him to yelp and fall onto where I'm scrolling through my Facebook feed. My phone gets shoved into my chest, a pained grunt escaping me as the idiot attempts to get up.

When he does manage to get up, I shoot him a withering glare.

He just pouts at me, then turns to Radius and whines, "Why is she just lounging around? Doesn't she have stuff to do, too?"

I snort, drawing his attention back to me, "Yeah, I do, it's called Powering the Damn Machine when we go through, dipshit. Go back to your supply gathering, moron."

We are the last Adventurers, those born with abilities beyond the capability of a normal human. We are known as Creators to some, mainly because some of use have world building abilities such as control over earth, sea, plants, or even Life itself. 

The very thought of Life powers causes my eyes to glance over to the only adult of our team, all the others having died a while ago in a raid that decimated the Adventurers to the mere dozen or so in this base. 

Most of us have physical features that match our abilities, such as earth users being brunettes and telepaths having ever so subtle patterns around the eyes or temples, so it's easy to mistake miss Elizabeth as a wind or water user. The golden hair of the wind users and the deep blue of the water users mislead you, though. She is the only being in the past two centuries to be born with the power of Creation, of Life. The illness that gave her the powers, however, is stripping her of her life slowly, so despite her being the only adult, she's also the only one that stay in the base 24/7.

I sigh and return to my Facebook feed before she catches me staring. I'll admit, I often feel jealous. Miss Elizabeth gets the super rare ability, and even most of my team is made of people with rare or uncommon abilities, and what do I get? Electricity. Something that every Adventurer has a 1 in 5 chance of getting. How dumb.

I'm brought out of my musing by Tina crying out, "Oh my God, I think we're done!" This instantly has everyone hurrying to her, where she's being helped out of the mess of wires by Adrian. Even Miss Elizabeth stands and limps over, a look of excitement on her normally pain ridden features. I'd forgotten what it's like to see her with a smile...

"All we have to do is put on our watches, input the coordinates in each one, and the machine will scan our watches and send us through to the matching world! And of course, power it, so Tara, you'll have to be the last one through."

I nod, already knowing my part well.

Suddenly, silence descends as the enormity of what we're about to accomplish settles in our minds. See, this machine doesn't just propel us through. It has a secondary function as well. Once we're through, I have to send a strong enough signal through to activate a smaller device in the machine, crafter crafted by Tella before she died. Tella was a barrier user, and managed to implant her abilities in a small device, although none of us can figure out how she did it. For the past two years, we've been feeding this barrier creator with energy, and once it's activated and subsequently exploded, a barrier will snap into place around this world, preventing anyone from meddling in the affairs of others again. 

We've watched over and over as world after world was destroyed or made to be conquered by cruel Watchers who "just want a bit of fun". Their decisions will no longer affect anyone but themselves. They will never again have the ability to ruin other worlds for enjoyment.

Adrian snaps out first and starts herding people towards the supplies. Tina and Christopher brush past me in Wizarding robes with leather satchels, while Keith curses up a storm trying to find his sword and dagger. I myself head toward my gear, and quickly throw on the soft deerskin slippers and the fairly rich looking merchant's dress. I grab a dagger forged to look like the steel daggers from Skyrim and slip it into the holster on my leather belt.

We all have parts to play, and roles to fulfill. Playing the merchant's daughter in Skyrim isn't too bad, however much I wanted to be the Dragonborn.

A hand suddenly grabs my wrist, clapping gently over my watch, and my eyes dart up to meet Miss Elizabeth's. She gently places a leather satchel over my head and ties a bag of coins to my waist, all the while keeping her eyes trained on mine. I must say that it's rather... unnerving. 

Finally, she lets go of my wrist and brings both hands up to cup my face. I've never been very close to her, but the sudden contact sends a wave of nostalgia as I recall days where she wasn't as ill and would do the same to the youngest of us, telling stories and giving out words of kindess and hope. She rests her forehead on mine and I close my eyes at the sudden proximity.

A hand grabs my shoulder and my eyes fly open, only to realize that Miss Elizabeth is now on her chair on the other side of the room. A chill sweeps down my spine as I notice that the steady rise and fall of her chest that usually tells us she's asleep has ceased altogether. Tears well in my eyes before I ruthlessly shove the emotions aside. I can deal with it when we're safe.

The hand's owner swings me around, bringing me face to face with Darius and Melinda, the other two coming with me.

"Dude, you ok? We've been trying to get your attention for ages!" Melinda exclaims.

I hesitate, but reply, "Yeah, I... I'm fine. Let's get ready." Everyone lines up and starts heading through, until it's just me and Miss Elizabeth's body. I pause before going through, and acting on impulse, I run towards her and give the corpse a hug, nearly letting loose the tears I've been holding in. Then I turn and run into the machine, letting loose the biggest wave of electricity that I can as I do so.

The feeling of pins and needles goes all over my body  as the machine does its duty and send me hurtling towards my destination. Blackness creeps in at the edges of my vision, trying to pull me into unconciousness and finally succeeding after a minute of hurtling through the void between worlds.


End file.
